Memory Foam
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Jackson's got the best room in the house. Spoilers for the season four premiere. Lackson


Disclaimer: No profit is made from this work. Its purpose is to promote the show through exploration of the characters/settings/situations.**  
**

AN: I've been dying to write a new Lackson for a while and the premiere gave me the perfect opportunity. Hence, spoilers for the first episode of season four, "Sweet Home Hannah Montana."

**Memory Foam**

Lilly closed the door firmly behind her, blocking out the sound of the singing dresser. Miley was saying a final goodbye while they packed up everything they'd just unpacked in anticipation of the new furniture and Lilly really needed a reason to get out.

She allowed herself one shudder before heading to the bathroom. Lilly knew she should ask if they were sharing with Jackson but after the room fiasco she just wanted to make something in this house the way she wanted. Arranging the bathroom would be small and it would probably change before she next visited the room, but it would make her feel better **now**.

"_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, I just don't think it'd understand."_

Lilly paused, glancing up and down the hallway for the source of the noise. It sounded like it was coming from Jackson's room. Robby Ray had probably packed his cell phone in one of the boxes by accident. She waited until the ring sounded again, her thoughts bouncing between the horror of going through Jackson's things and what might happen if Robby didn't get his messages. With a sigh, she set down her bathroom box and headed inside the room.

"Oh wow," she said when the lights came on. Jackson's room had come straight out of a catalog. A catalog for the rich and famous. "Look at this wood!" She ran her hand over the top of the desk then hugged the dresser. "I don't even know what kind you are but you're beautiful!" She breathed deep, and let out a long contented sigh.

The phone started its third round of the ringtone and Lilly reluctantly headed towards the tower of boxes beside the bed. Jackson hadn't even started unpacking and odds were good that the phone was in one of the bottom boxes. There was no way she could find it before whoever was calling gave up. Sure enough, the ring cut off mid-word.

She would have to call Robby herself if she wanted to find the phone. Or … She looked around, wondering if maybe Jackson had been stupid enough to leave his phone in his room, and smiled when she saw it laying on the bed.

"Silly, Jackson," she said, reaching for it, only to pull back when it chimed. After a moment it didn't ring again and she grabbed for it, simultaneously plopping down on the bed. "Oh, God!" she gasped. "This bed is heaven! We had better get this kind of mattress in our new room."

She flipped the phone open and paused at the message that had popped up. He had one new voice mail and had missed a call at 11:30, which was only one minute ago.

"Oh, no way!" Lilly quickly scrolled through the menu, pulling up his ringtone settings. "Achy Breaky Heart" was set to play whenever his phone rang. Lilly dissolved into happy giggles that just kept building on each other until she was clutching her sides and falling over onto the bed.

"Oh!" she said, the laughter stopping slowly. The mattress really was comfortable and it had been a long day of packing and working on the pier. She closed her eyes - just for a moment, that was all she'd need to really appreciate the memory foam.

* * *

Dinner with T.J. and Siena had been wonderful. Okay, only half wonderful, but that half with Siena easily eclipsed the half with T.J. A couple more casual meetings and maybe, just maybe, if the stars were aligned just right, he might get to date a model.

He sighed happily. Sure, it would probably never actually happen, but the dream was fun.

The night was even worth the lecture he got when he came home mere minutes before 1:00. He may be an incoming college freshman but his dad wasn't about to let him run wild, not with the girls in the house anyway. That had been a big part of the conversation when he was welcomed back home after the horror of his apartment, and his dad had hit all those same notes tonight, making sure Jackson knew that he needed to be a role model for the girls. They didn't respect him, but he was a college student and what they saw him doing would influence their behavior next year.

Plus - and this was Jackson's personal favorite part of the lecture - they had Lilly living with them. She was a guest in their house and it was their job to raise her in a way her parents would appreciate.

Just what Jackson had always wanted, a house guest who he had to treat like a little sister. A little sister he had to be nice to!

He yawned, it really was a bit late for him, and he opened the door to his room. Light peeked through his closed eyelids - he didn't remember leaving the lights on but it was completely possible, he'd had a busy afternoon. He reached absently for the light switch, shutting it off before daring to look into the room. He walked slowly across the carpet, feeling with his feet to avoid tripping over any boxes. The bed was just where he thought it would be and he crawled onto the beautiful, magical mattress. He would never be able to thank his father enough for this thing.

The mattress sunk beneath him, leaving holes where he'd put his hands and knees like he was crawling over jell-o. He fell onto his pillow, not bothering to climb under the covers, and kicked off his shoes, letting them fall over the side of the bed. They scraped against a moving box on the way to the floor and tugged at the comforter. Jackson responded to the disturbance by rolling over, intent on feeling the full wonder of his new mattress.

His hand hit something soft when he threw it across the bed and he figured one of the pillows had gotten moved awkwardly. As he began to drift gently off he pulled closer to the pillow, hugging it to his chest.

That was weird. The pillow was warm. And stiff. And it had hair.

Jackson leapt up from the bed, landing back against his boxes and tripping over his fallen shoes. He was pretty sure he screamed but it came out as a low, strangled sound. He crawled crazily over the floor, his legs and arms flying out wildly as he scrambled for the light switch.

"Eh," Lilly moaned and rolled over, stretching out much the same way he'd intended to before discovering the "pillow."

Jackson breathed heavily, unconsciously keeping the sound of his gasps muted so that he wouldn't wake her. He rested against the door for several seconds, letting his heartbeat slow so that he wasn't in danger of dying anytime soon. What the hell was Lilly Truscott doing in his room? And more importantly why was she asleep in his room?

That question answered itself quickly enough, he wouldn't want to sleep in Miley's room of girly horrors. Lilly had probably come here to escape the singing furniture and covet his amazing stereo system and TV, and then fallen asleep when she tried the bed.

He certainly couldn't blame her for that, but he wasn't about to let her stay the night in his bed.

Whoa. Jackson closed his eyes against the dirty thoughts that formed. This was _Lilly_, she was Miley's best friend. There was no way she could be in any way attractive. Unintended double entendres did not apply to her.

Though it had felt nice for those few seconds he was holding her close before he realized she was a person and not a pillow.

No! Nonononononono. Not happening. These thoughts were going to go away right now. La la la. Insanity over.

"Clearly," Jackson muttered as he came around to the side of the bed not blocked by boxes, "I need to get to sleep. Which means _you_ are moving."

He stood over her for a moment, wondering just where to put his hand to shake her awake. This decision should not be so hard! Just because she was laying there, with her hair fanned out around her head and her face all calm and peaceful - and he was not going to look at anything except her face, not after the insanity threatened to take over.

Finally he reached out and shook her shoulder gently, ignoring how soft her hair was where his fingers brushed against it. "Wake up, Goldilocks. Just because you tried all three beds and mine is the best doesn't mean you get to keep it. We all know the fairy tale. The bear is home and he is not happy."

"Five more minutes," Lilly grumbled and rolled away from his hand.

"Oh come on," Jackson said, not bothering to keep his voice down as he rounded the bed and shoved past the boxes. "You have got to get up. This is my room. Not yours, _mine_." He reached under her, trying to maneuver her into his arms so he could carry her back to her own room. It didn't matter that the door was closed and he'd have no way of opening it once he was holding her, he just wanted her _out!_

"Wanna sleep!" Lilly half-cried, arching away from him and settling back on the bed.

"Come _on_." Jackson let out a huff. He was not going to let some little girl beat him.

"Scary furniture," she muttered.

Okay, maybe he was going to let some little girl beat him. He may be mean to Miley and Lilly on principle, but no one should be exposed to that room for a whole night.

"Fine, you win this round," he said, grabbing the extra blanket that hung over the end of the bed. "But I expect pancakes for breakfast in return for my generosity."

"Pancakes," Lilly sighed as Jackson headed out the door.

"That's right. With chocolate chips." He turned out the light. As he closed the door behind him he quietly said, "Sweet dreams, Goldilocks."

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
